


Похоронный блюз

by berenica



Series: Похоронный блюз [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аргус Филч забирает профессора Снейпа домой после событий, описанных в «Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Похоронный блюз

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Funeral Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/53315) by [Delphi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi). 



> I chose to link these two little stories into the series. I believe they fit with each other perfectly and give the reader not only sad feelings but also hope...
> 
> Я взяла на себя смелость объединить эти два драббла в цикл. Вместе, они дают погрустить, порадоваться и дарят надежду на второй шанс.

Судя по всему, парня никто не собирался забирать, так что Аргус принес его домой, привел в порядок и выкопал яму шесть футов длиной и шесть глубиной. В том самом заросшем саду, где когда-то похоронил господина Аполлиона.

По старинному обычаю уложил его в земляную колыбель в переплетении корней дуба, произнес молитву и закопал.

Позже пошли всякие слухи. Что Северус Снейп выкрутился, оставил смерть с носом. Ведь тела так и не нашли.

Аргусу казалось, что профессору Снейпу это бы понравилось.


End file.
